The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of New Guinea Impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name `Danharpley`.
`Danharpley` is a product of a planned breeding program and was originated from a hybridization made by the inventor, Gabriel Danziger, in a controlled breeding program in Mishmar Hashiva, Israel, in 1997. The female parent was an Impatiens cultivar designated G-223. The male parent was an Impatiens cultivar designated A-251. Both parents are proprietary cultivars used in the breeding program.
`Danharpley` was discovered and selected as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by the inventor, Gabriel Danziger, in 1998 in a controlled environment in Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
The first act of asexual reproduction of `Danharpley` was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in 1998 in a controlled environment in Mishmar Hashiva, Israel by Gabriel Danziger. The cuttings are apical cuttings. No more than two expanded leaves and 3-4 immature leaves are evident. Horticultural examination of plants grown from these cuttings in Mishmar Hashiva, Israel, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.